I Choose You
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Yukine's curiosity of what all happened in the underworld between Yato and Nora leads him to having a conversation with Yato to get some answers. (Takes place after episode 24/25)


Yuki sighed as he leaned against the doorway of the front door, watching Yato and Hiyori chat about something. It's only been 3 days since the battle back with the underworld. He was glad to see that Yato was getting better, but something still plagued him. It was a question that's been spinning around like a record in his mind constantly. What happened in the underworld? And what he meant by that was; _What_ _happened with Yato and Nora?_ Did Yato end up trusting her while he was down there? Did he start to make peace with her? Did he...?- Yuki's eyes widened and he shook his head, kicking that thought out of his head. No. _No_. Yato wouldn't. He would never use Nora as his Shinki. _He_ _wouldn't_! ...Would he? Seeing that he had no other choice, the teenager called out,"Hey,Yato!" He exclaimed, walking over to his master. Yato turned to him with a smile:"Oh hey, Yuki. What's up?" "Umm... we need to talk. It's kind of urgent." Yato frowned, glancing at Hiyori who shared the same expression.

"...Alone." Yuki added quietly. "Can we?" Yato nodded slowly,"Y-Yeah. Yeah, sure! Just let me finish telling Hiyori something and I'll be right up" Yuki nodded before walking off inside the house wordlessly. "Well that was random..." Hiyori commented."What do you think he wants to talk about?" Yato looked at her with a silly grin and shrugged."He probably just wants to tell me about another new friend that he made. After all, that's what he wanted to talk about last time. Hopefully this one isn't a used-to-be Shinki of a God that hates me." Hiyori sighed,"...I don't know, Yato. It might be something else this time. He was embarrassed when he said that he needed to talk before, he didn't look so embarrassed now." Yato rolled his eyes."It's probably nothing, Hiyori! Tell you what; if it's something really bad, I'll call you and have you come over. Deal?" Hiyori grinned and nodded."Deal!" Yato chuckled,"Well.. I better get to Yuki now. I'll see you later!" "Bye!" Yato gave Hiyori a kiss on the cheek, causing Hiyori to blush furiously, before he walked off.

Yuki sitting down, alone in his own thoughts. He jumped when he heard the window open and turned only to see Yato climbing in. Yuki glared,"What the hell, Yato!? What's with you and climbing through windows, you idiot?!" "I told you; I like avoiding the chores around here" Yato mumbled, sitting across from his Shinki."Self-Centered God..." Yuki grumbled under his breath. "Okay. I'm here." Yato said, folding his arms seriously; Yuki looked to him."What's so urgent that you need to talk with me about?" Yuki sighed, thinking of how to put it. Yato grinned to himself. Yuki probably just pulled him in here to talk about another new friend like last time. Hopefully it isn't- "What happened in the Underworld?" Yuki asked, causing Yato to freeze. He wasn't expecting this. His grin disappeared and turned into a shocked expression. "W-What?" Yato asked, dumbfounded. "You heard me. I know you were down there with Nora. What happened with you guys?" Yato looked away, not wanting to say anything. "...Are... you gonna answer me anytime soon?" Yuki questioned and Yato looked back to him after a minute. "...Or are you going to continue hiding stuff from me?" He glared at him." **Yaboku** "

Yato froze before he rolled his eyes and sighed."...We...we went on a couple of... what you could possibly call... _missions_ at the most." "Missions?" Yuki repeated, and Yato nodded. "Yup" "Did anyone else go with you guys?" "Not really." "Did you meet anyone else you know there?" "No" "Did you meet anyone new there?" "Nope" Yuki sighed,folding his arms. "Okay,Yato. Last question." Yato nodded. " _Did_ _you_ _use_ _Nora_ _as_ _your_ _Shinki_ _in_ _combat?"_ Yato sighed,"Yuki...-" "Answer it,Yato!" Yuki warned. Yato sighed again before hesitantly saying,"...Kinda... sorta... yeah" Yuki froze, unable to believe what he just heard. He growled before getting up and beginning to walk over to the door. "Yuki!" Yato exclaimed before swiftly getting up and walking over, grabbing the boy before he got to open the door. "Yato!" Yuki exclaimed furiously, kicking and thrashing about in Yato's arms like a 2-year-old does at the store when he's getting carried away from the toy that he's wanted for so long. "Let me go!" /Damn!\\\ Yato thought as he struggled to keep Yuki in a tight grip. /What's his deal all of a sudden!?\\\

"Yuki!" Yato exclaimed sternly. "Will ya calm down?! It's not a big deal!" "Yes it is!" Yuki replied in rage, his thrashing beginning to slow down. Yato let go of the boy, and instead of running off, Yuki turned and pounded his fists rather roughly against Yato's strong chest. "You chose her to go down there instead! You chose her! You chose her! You chose her!" He repeated over and over again, giving Yato hard blows to the chest. Yato had a shocked expression as he kept taking Yuki's attacks. That's what's up? He's angry because he wasn't the one who went down there with Yato? The ebony haired boy was too surprised for words.

Yuki eventually got tired of punching Yato in the chest and slumped against his master, breathing heavily. "You...You chose her" He mumbled, the tone in his voice no longer angry but hurt."...And you _still_ don't even trust me enough after all we've been through together to tell me about that?" He shut his eyes tight, feeling like he was about to cry. "You're an _awful_ master! And a _terrible_ Self-centered God!" Yato sighed. He pulled the blonde boy into a tight hug, which Yuki protested to. "H-Hey! Let me go, Yato! YATO!" Yuki demanded, tears burning in his amber eyes."Are you even listening to me?! Yato-" "Yukine" Yato said, causing Yuki to freeze. "..Whatever your feeling right now,it's okay to feel that way. If you have to cry, then cry" Yuki's heart pounded wildly, burning with deep pain at the same time. Tears began to spill out of the blonde's eyes and he buried his face in Yato's shoulder, beginning to cry hysterically.

Yuki sobbed uncontrollably, his face buried deep in Yato's shoulder. His whole body racked with pain-filled sobs. Yato did his best to comfort the young boy, rubbing his back and whispering kind and reassuring words in his Shinki's ear. "...I'm sorry" Yuki said through his sobs after a minute, and Yato listened carefully."...Y-You're not an awful master... n-nor a-are you a-a terrible and s-self-centered G-God...I say that sometimes, a-actually _a_ _lot_ ,but I- I never mean it.." Yuki sniffled and Yato waited patiently for the young teenage boy to continue,"I'm the one who's bad... I know that I haven't been the best Shinki for you... I haven't always been kind, and respectful, and loyal like most Shinki's should be. M-Maybe you should give me up and get a different Shinki... you'd be happier that way. All I do is make you miserable and cause you trouble" From there, the youth cried harder, and Yato sighed, gently ruffling his hair.

"Yukine, you're not perfect. I don't expect you to be perfect. Neither does anyone else. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're gonna make mistakes. And you're gonna do things that I most likely won't be able to stand at times. You're gonna make mistakes that will make you feel angry, sad, or disappointed. You're gonna make mistakes that William make _me_ feel angry, sad, or disappointed at you. I'm gonna be proud of you, I'm gonna be angry at you, I'm gonna get upset with you, and I'm gonna get disappointed in you. That's just life. ...But Yukine, no mistake you make is ever going to make me want to give you up. I've never given up on you, and don't think I'm gonna start now. I'm never gonna give up on you. I know you don't mean the things you say to me at times. I already know that. I may act heated in the moment, but I really don't let it get to me. We've known each other for a long time now, I know when you're serious and when you're not, when you mean it and when you don't. No matter how you are, Yukine, and no matter what you do, I always forgive you and I always will forgive you"

Yuki's sobs were turning into soft and weak cries, Yato slowly rubbed the boy's shaking back. "It's not that I don't trust you, Yuki, I _do_.Out of all of the people we know, I trust you the most. It's just that if I took you down there, you would've gotten hurt, and I couldn't risk that. You think it's just you protecting me? The door goes both ways, pal. I'll risk my life for you, even if it results in me dying or being erased from existence. And if something ever did happen to you, you better believe that I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I could never trade you in, Yuki! Even if somebody offered me one million dollars, I wouldn't trade you in. You're an amazing friend and Shinki and nobody or nothing could ever replace you. We're family now! So cheer up, okay?"

Yuki was now sniffling and his breathing matched Yato's. "S-Sorry" He hiccuped. "I'm hurting you with my crying,aren't I?" "Nah, don't worry about it, kid!" Yato replied with a smile "It doesn't hurt one bit! However, don't even think about blowing your snot into my jersey. I just got this new one yesterday." "Idiot" Yuki chuckled shakily."Yup, I'm an idiot." Yato replied with a grin."You feel better now?" "Y-Yeah." Yuki replied, hugging Yato a little tighter before pulling back with a smile."Th-Thank you, Y-Yato" "Anytime!" The young God carefully stood up and held out a hand, pulling Yuki up. "Now come on, let's go see Hiyori. She's probably worried about us." "Yeah, she does worry quite a bit! I'm pretty sure she gets that from you,Yato." "Sh-Shut up!" Yuki smirked and chuckled,"Just let me go get my jacket, okay?" "Yeah, alright." Yuki ran over to where his jacket was and grabbed it. Just as he was putting it on, Yato abruptly says,"By the way,Yuki" Yuki looked to him. "Huh?" "If there were a billion Shinkis that I would have to choose from to be my partner including you," He grinned at the blonde." _I_ _choose_ _you_ " Yuki finished putting on his jacket and grinned, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. He ran over and embraced Yato one more time tightly, Yato returning it with a smile. They pulled apart after a minute and walked out of the room together, shutting the door behind.


End file.
